An X-mas wedding
by Leo Darkrose
Summary: Sasuke is back at the village for he wanted to be with the one he loves, Naruto. It had only been a couple of weeks since Sasuke had been back and now, both Sasuke and Naruto are trying to ask each other to marry. But there is someone trying to stop them from getting married, there is surprizes waiting for both the love birds and what the wedding had instore for the couple.
1. 1st attempt

Chapter 1: 1st Attempt

It was a normal day in the Hidden Leaf Village, with Naruto being himself by jumping into a fight with his old good friend/ boyfriend Sasuke, who hasn't been back at least five weeks and yet they ended up fighting as usual.

They was at the training grounds, where they was meant to be working on their teamwork but they ended up fighting each other instead, Sakura the pink haired girl who was part of the team stood there quietly next to Sai another team member, for they was part of Naruto and Sasuke's team too while their opponents was also stood at the side lines watching the two boys fighting each other with confused looks on their faces.

Their opponents were Kiba, Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Neji, "What are they fighting about?" Neji asked pointing at the love birds that was fighting while looking at Sakura "God knows" Sakura said shaking her head and then looked at Sai for he signed and said "Maybe we should call it a day" then walked off towards the village, the others watched him, then Shikamaru walked in front of the others view and said "I agree, it's a drag since them two are fighting" the others nodded and walked after him leaving Naruto and Sasuke to fight.

Once the fight was over, Naruto finally realised that the others had already left "When did they leave?" he said while scratching his head, "About two hours ago" Sasuke said from behind him while lying on the ground to catch his breath, "Say Sasuke, what was we fighting about?" Naruto asked looking towards Sasuke with a stupid grin on "Something stupid" was all that Sasuke said while standing up and walking over to Naruto.

"We should go" Sasuke said walking pass Naruto, Naruto turned around and said "Go, go where?" with a confused look on his face. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, then turned his head slightly and said, "To get something to eat", then started walking off again "Can we get ramen", Naruto shouted with excitement and ran after Sasuke.

Later at the Ramen shop, Naruto and Sasuke were just talking about random things Naruto came up with and then it went all silences between the two of them. Suddenly in the corner of Naruto's eye he saw a foot flying towards him, so he moved out of the way which made the person go flying straight pass him, hitting the wall in the back of the room.

Naruto and Sasuke looked towards the person and the person stood up, then turned around while saying, "Well done you managed to see through my attack again, but I now challenge you, boss"; "Oh hey, Konohamaru" Naruto said waving his hand and then moved back to his seat, "Oh, I have that thing you wanted off, Sakura" Konohamaru said suddenly remembering what he was really doing there. Then holding out a small box, making Naruto jump back out of his seat to make sure no one see it, which Sasuke just pulled a confused but not interested face, for he just sat in his seat eating his ramen.

"Thanks Konohamaru, I'll take your challenge but make sure we have the challenge in two weeks' time all right" Naruto said smiling and pushing Konohamaru out of the shop. Once Konohamaru was gone everything went quiet again, which annoyed Sasuke a bit so he stood up; paid for the food and went to leave the shop, Naruto noticed which made him panic a bit but he shouted, "Sasuke, wait I have something to ask you!" which made Sasuke stop in his tracks and turned around to look at Naruto then said "What?".

"Erm…will…you…will you…ma…"was all Naruto could say, for Kakashi came in saying "Naruto, I have booked that place you wanted", which cut Naruto's attention from Sasuke to Kakashi, for instead of saying 'I'm in the middle of something' he said "Really, great" with an exciting voice, with Naruto forgetting about Sasuke; Sasuke just shook his head and left the ramen shop to go home.

Naruto realized that Sasuke had left after Kakashi left, where he felt bad that he turned his attention to Kakashi like that and so with feeling bad about it he went home to think of a new plan to ask him.


	2. 2nd attempt Arrival

Chapter 2: Second attempt/Arrival

The next day, Sasuke was walking towards the gates for he was going on a mission but while he was walking, he thought about what Naruto wanted to ask him last night.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking with Sakura and Sai to the gates but there was one thing about the atmosphere it was dark and gloomy, for Naruto was in a bad mood because of what happened yesterday night "Cheer up Naruto, there will be another chance to ask him, like maybe today" Sakura said looking towards him and then to Sai, asking him to back her up but he just carried on walking.

"Do you think so?" Naruto asked while looking up to the sky and then said "Alright, today will be the day, I'll ask him but after the mission" "That's the spirit" Sakura said placing her hers together and smiled at Naruto, Sai was walking in front not taking any notice with the convection "Oh there's Sasuke" Sakura said as she turned to face in front of her.

Sasuke was standing at the gates waiting for the others to arrive, so he started thinking about Naruto and what he wanted to ask him, "SASUKE!" someone had shouted which made him jump and made him lose his train of thought.

He looked around to stop the person who had shouted his name, until his eyes stopped on a certain person who was heading his way with two other people, it was Naruto, Sakura and Sai but then his train of thought came back to him as he saw Naruto, but instead of thinking of what he was thinking before he lost his train of thought, he thought of asking Naruto to marry him, a thought that he had kept inside of his head for five days and today is the day he had the confidences to ask him.

Naruto and the others got to the gates and said their "Hello's," and Sakura looked around to see that their leader wasn't here yet "I see that Kakashi is late again, as always" she said placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head, "Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sasuke said while standing next to Naruto and Sai standing next to the gates.

"Sure, what?" Naruto said looking towards Sasuke and waved Sai away, "Well I was wondering if you would…" Sasuke started to ask Naruto but stopped when he saw Naruto facing a different way, towards the entrance of the gate and then jumped when Naruto shouted "LEO!" Sasuke looked towards the gate and saw a boy and two other people walking into the village, but before Sasuke could ask who the person Naruto shouted was, Naruto had already gone while shouting "LEO, THIS TIME I'M GOING TO WIN!" with Naruto attention taken from him and towards this boy named 'Leo' Sasuke was not happy at all.

But as Naruto got closer, Leo had moved out of the way not noticing that Naruto was attacking him, which made Naruto miss Leo and go flying towards a small shelter that was near the gate, it was after the loud crash that Leo had notice Naruto was attacking him.

"Oh hey, Naruto" Leo said standing over him holding out him hand, Naruto looked up to Leo and gave a smile that said 'You did that on propose' but changed it to his natural smile, so as Naruto went to grab Leo's hand, Sasuke stepped in the way with his back towards Leo but turned his head slightly and giving him the dead eye to say 'Back off,' Leo just looked towards Naruto, then back towards Sasuke again and shrugged his shoulders, then waved bye to them.

Naruto was a bit confused with what just happened but all he did was watch Leo and Leo's team mates walking away, after ten seconds of Leo leaving Naruto jumped up and was about to run after Leo for he wanted to know information that he might have from other villages but Sasuke stopped him and said one single word to him "Mission" Naruto looked at Sasuke for a couple of seconds and then said "I think, I'll give it a miss, you fill in for me" with a grin which left Sasuke in a bad mood because Naruto would like to spend time with a stranger than him, it really pissed him.

Sai seen the whole event and walked up to Sasuke and said "You're not going stop him?" "Like the idiot would listen, if I did" Sasuke said turning away towards the gates where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting and headed out for their mission, while Naruto had caught up with Leo outside the Hokage's office.

As Leo, Naruto and the other two members of Leo's team entered the Hokage's office, Tsunade looked straight at Naruto and said "I thought you had a mission, Naruto" with a confused look at that, Naruto placed his hand at the back of his head and smiled and said "I let Sasuke take my place" and then turned to Leo to ask "Leo you want to get some raman with me?" with a stupid grin on his face, "Leo doesn't eat raman, remember" the girl of the team said her name was Lily-Jane while standing next to Leo with her arms crossed.

"Lily, don't be like Rose" Leo said tuning to face her and then back to Naruto and said "Sure one bowl should hurt, beside it means getting out of this stupid room" then turned around to out of the door and nodded to the boy that was standing beside it, "I'll tell the hag, the report for you" the boy said after signing "Thanks Liam" was all that Leo said to him and left the room with Naruto following him.

Meanwhile at the gates two people had walked in, it was a man with blond hair and was grinning just like Naruto does, the woman had red hair was just looking around at the village trying to remember things, their names was Minato and Kushina, as they was walking through the village Minato was so hyped up that he started saying 'Hi' to everyone that he could see but the thing he didn't get was why they didn't say 'Hi' back to him, even thro he didn't understand he carried on saying 'Hi' until someone did.

"Hmm, that's the fifteenth person I said hi to, so far and there still isn't one person who said it back to me" Minato said stopping in the middle of the street trying to figure why people aren't answering, Kushina on the other hand realized why after the third person, Minato said hi to, but when Minato finally stopped to think about it she just stood there placing a hand on her face while saying "That's because we are still spirits, idiot" but Minato wasn't listening at all and started to say 'Hi' again to every person possible, Kushina just left him to it and stood next to a shop waiting for him to stop.

Not far from this event, Naruto and Leo was walking around the village, stopping in every shop that pulled them aside to give Leo a welcoming gift for returning to the village, "Say Leo, you sure are popular with the people here" Naruto said as Leo handed him a piece of cake from the shop they had been in, "Hmm" was all that Naruto got out of Leo because he was too busy enjoying his half of the cake, "I know, I'll ask for the special when get to the raman shop" Naruto said running a bit in front while his head turned to face Leo slightly but before Leo could answer back to him, he had already ran off a bit more further towards the raman shop.

Naruto ran around a corner of a building, after realising that Leo wasn't right behind him for he was taking his time but what Naruto didn't know was that while he was stood there, there was someone else it was Kushina in fact if Naruto could see her then they would be face to face, Minato just finished saying 'Hi' to some people and turned to see that Kushina and a boy was standing to close to each other and it made him a bit jealous, until he realised who it was but his son Naruto and ran towards him to give him a hug.

As Minato ran towards Naruto, Leo just got to the corner, just seeing that someone had ran by him and saw that the person was actually a spirit since that person ran straight in to Naruto and ended up bumping into another spirit, Leo just stood at the corner and looked down at the two spirits that was now on the floor, "Come on, Leo" Naruto said as he ran off again but into the raman shop that was across the road from them "I'll catch up" Leo said looking up after Naruto and then back down to the spirits and said "What are you doing?" but as Leo said that Kushina pushed Minato off of her and stood up very quickly and smiled.

"So you can see us, right?" Kushina said while brushing off the muck, "Yes" Leo said while looking down at Minato who had gotten up and went after Naruto to the raman shop while going back to saying 'hi' to everyone walking by, Leo turned to face Kushina again and pointed towards Minato and said "He hasn't catch on yet, has he?"

Kushina looked towards Minato, who had just walking into the Raman shop and looked back to Leo while shaking her head, "Are you going to tell him?" Leo said crossing his arms while leaning on the side of the shop they was near "Nope" Kushina said turning towards the raman shop and started walking towards it, Leo just watched her for a bit and then walked after her while shrugging his shoulders.

As they entered the Raman shop, they saw Minato sat at the side of Naruto trying to get his attention but it wasn't working at all, Leo just shook his head a little and sat down next to Naruto while Kushina just placed of hand on her face to say 'Idiot,' "So Naruto, what's been going on around here?" Leo said while waiting for a bowl of raman blocking out Kushina and Minato events in the background, "Oh nothing much, just Sasuke has returned to the village and then we started going out" Naruto said as a bowl of raman was handed to him "WHAT?" was all that Leo could hear from Kushina but ignored it for the time being and said "Oh cool, did you tell him, about me and that I was alive" as a bowl was handed to him.


End file.
